I Was Meant to Love You
by seasidehearts
Summary: Nothing's changed. It's always been there; everything. Just like you were meant to be a keybearer, I...I was meant to love you. Sokai postKH2 One-shot


**Well, I got this idea while I was at the beach with my friend while we were chillin' in a hammock and I was like "Aw, this would make a cute fanfic. I'm gonna write it sometime soon." and my friend was like "Yeah, well I'm gonna live it." and so I gave her an evil glare before laughing. **

**So, I guess I'll dedicate this to Holt & Drew. I hope your relationship continues to be as loving and amazing as it is now for many more years. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or a hammock for that matter. **

I Was Meant to Love You.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked in a loud whisper as I approached the boy in the hammock, who currently seemed to be heavily concentrated on the sky. Turning around at the sound of my voice, he gave a sheepish smile. Glancing at his attire, I noticed he was still wearing the same clothes he had arrived home in while I was fully decked out in my baggy t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Nope," He answered, giving a sigh as he continued, "It's nice being home and all, but it's also kind of weird. Especially since my bed is two feet too short for me."

Moving closer to the hammock, I replied, "I'm sure no one could have guessed that you would grow to be double your height in only a year. It's not normal." I teased, sticking out my tongue.

Rolling his eyes and giving a grin, Sora retorted, "Like I've ever been _normal_."

"Hmm…I guess you're right." I agreed with a tap of my fingers against the ropes of the hammock.

Shaking his head with a light laugh, he explained, "No, Kairi. You're not suppose to _agree_ with me. Way to boost my self-esteem."

Rolling my eyes and claiming 'my spot' on the opposite side of his hammock, I replied with a cross of my arms, "Like your self esteem _needs_ any boosting." Glancing at my side and noticing his bare feet, I grimaced and stated, "Of course you won't change your clothes but you'll take your shoes off. Gross, Sora."

"There you are again, pointing out my abnormalities." He faked a pout and pulled his legs inward. Giving a sudden tilt of his head, he suggested, "But maybe I did it on purpose so I could have the hammock to myself."

Making a 'pft' noise, I sat up slightly to reply, "Nice try, but you didn't even know I was coming. _I_ didn't even know I was coming; or that you would even be awake."

"I felt it." Sora crossed his arms as he stated another defense. Looking up towards the stars again, he added quietly, "I'm being serious." Snapping his head back in my direction and replacing his serious expression with a small smile, he asked curiously, "So what _is_ keeping you up?"

Twisting my legs together nervously, I turned away this time, replying, "I think it's because it's so hard to believe that you and Riku are home. I don't want to wake up and find out this was all a dream." Feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes, I took a sharp inhalation and added, "You have no idea how much I missed you two."

Sitting up, Sora leaned in closer to try and see if I was crying to discover that I was not. At least I wasn't _yet_. Repositioning himself so that he was sitting beside me rather than across from me, I felt his hand lightly rub my upper back as he responded, "Don't worry, we missed you just as much. And I'm sorry I had to leave you like I did."

"You're forgiven, obviously." I turned back to give him as much of a grin that I could accomplish.

Letting out a light laugh and retreating his hand to his side, he smiled, "Good."

Letting a minute of silence pass us by, I created a condition in my head, eventually letting it pass my lips, "Well, you're forgiven as long as you tell me some of the things you've seen on other worlds."

Nodding and folding his hands behind his head, he answered, "I guess that's fair. Hm…where do I start?" He closed his eyes as he racked through his head for memories. With a grin, he opened his eyes and began, "I know you'll love this. Sometimes Donald had to use his magic so that we didn't look out of place, right? I've been a vampire in Halloweentown, a merman in Atlantica, and a lion cub in Pride Rock."

"A _lion_ cub?" I repeated with wide-eyes, letting out a squeal and pulling on a spike of his hair as I stated, "Aw! I can kinda see that. And a merman, huh? Tell me about the mermaids." I gave him a testing stare which he caught on to.

Laughing nervously, he scratched the back of his head as he replied, "I really only got to know Ariel. She was the princess of Atlantica but she had a secret wish to be human and it got even worse after she rescued this guy, Eric, from a shipwreck. She kinda got so obsessed with becoming human to meet him that she made a deal with this sea witch. Long story short, the sea witch betrayed her and we had to defeat her so that she couldn't control the ocean with the king's, Ariel's Dad's, trident."

Raising a hand to my chin, I trailed off, "That's kinda romantic, I guess…"

"Oh, and you probably won't believe this but Ariel was really into performing so she and her friend Sebastian, he's a crab, pulled me into singing and dancing a lot."

Letting out somewhat of a faked gasp, I questioned, "Sora can _sing_? I've known you for fifteen years of my life and you hid your talent from me?" I gave a pout.

Shaking his head and throwing his hands up, he defended, "Hey, I didn't really know. But apparently I was pretty good."

"Sing a line from a song you learned there." I leaned closer to him, giving him a puppy-dog look as I added, "_Please_."

Pulling himself backward from me and breaking eye contact, he complied, "Okay, okay. But you can't make fun of me because I didn't make these lyrics up."

"I'm not guaranteeing I won't laugh, but okay. I promise not to make fun of you because of the lyrics." I placed a hand over my heart and started at him intently.

Letting out a breath of air, he sighed, "Okay." Clearing his throat first, Sora inhaled and sang quietly, "Under the sea, under the sea. Darling, it's better, down where it's wetter; take it from me,"

I immediately fell into a fit of laughter. Through my giggles, I managed to ask, "You actually sang that?"

With a small and embarrassed smile, Sora added, "And danced. Yep."

"You're brave in more ways than one." I looked directly into his eyes with a grin.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered in reply, turning his head to the side and scratching it.

"So, tell me more stories." I gave a light shove to his shoulder as I didn't want another awkward silence to form between us.

"Ah, yeah. Another thing I think you'd really like, and I promised Peter I'd take you one day too if I can, is Neverland. There, I learned how to fly." He bragged with a wide grin.

Letting my mouth drop open again, I retorted, "No way."

"I did, and I'd prove it to you if I had more energy. I'm really tired out from everything that happened today. Just not tired enough to fall asleep, I guess." He replied as he absent-mindedly messed with a loose string on the hammock, yawning as he finished his statement to add effect.

With a disappointed sigh, I crossed my arms and pouted, "Alright, but you have to show me when you can."

Letting the string slip out from between his fingers, he looked up to reply, "I will; I promise." Sitting up and shaking the hammock in the process, he cleared his throat and continued his story-telling, "Let's see. I've met a guy raised by gorillas, living cards controlled by a queen who beheaded anyone who denied her, and a Genie. I've been swallowed by a whale, I've fought _and_ worked with pirates, I fought this group of people fighting against the government of a place called China, and last but not least, I'm officially registered as a hero." He finished with a wide and accomplished beam.

With a laugh, I gave him a look of disbelief, "Do you really need a piece of paper or a card to tell you that?"

He blinked his sapphire eyes before sheepishly answering, "Well…I guess not. But it does look nicer on paper." He defended with a pout.

Letting out a giggle and placing a hand on his shoulder, I replied, "I was just kidding, Sora. That's a really big accomplishment. I'm happy for you." Giving an embarrassed smile, I added, "But you know, you've always kind of been a hero to me. When we were little, you were always there to tell Riku to stop picking on me. You've always let me borrow anything when I needed it, you've helped me on who knows how many school projects even if you didn't really know how to; you've just always been there. It's not exactly what most people think of as a hero, but it seems good enough to me." I had my head turned away as I gave my explanation, too nervous to even attempt making eye contact.

I knew it was stupid and it shouldn't be that way since we were best friends, but I couldn't help it. Best friends are supposed to be able to tell each other _everything_, but I always get so self-conscious about what to say to him. It wasn't that way before he left; maybe the distance had something to do with it…

"Wow," I heard a small laugh escape his lips, his voice continuing, "You may know how to kill my self-esteem, but you definitely know how to lift it too."

Laughing a bit myself with my head still turned away, I answered quietly, "Well, you have to remember that you _were_ the one to find me when I randomly washed up on shore. I'll always idolize you over dramatically."

Grinning for a second, he put on a solemn expression and shrugged with the statement, "Could have been anyone else if it hadn't been me."

"Think about how little I was, though. If you weren't there, I could have just as easily been taken back by the ocean and would have drowned. You're being too modest, Sora. You always have been, always will be. You need to let yourself take credit for some things. Besides, every thing happens for a reason. So don't pull the 'it could have been someone else' card because it was _you_ and that's not going to change." I fired back in a slightly frustrated tone with a direct look towards him, causing the boy's eyes to widen in surprise.

Letting a moment of silence pass by, he realized I was done with my rant. Biting down on his lip first, he let out, "Sorry. But I hated it when Riku use to brag about everything he ever did. He was so…egotistical."

A few images of the child Riku passed through my thoughts, causing me to give a small smile and agree, "Yeah, I hated it too."

"I know. That's why I made sure I never let myself do that." Shaking his head and looking off into the distance, he added quietly, "Anything I could do to impress you, I did."

"And that's why you were always challenging Riku. I'm sorry," I apologized this time, continuing on another subject instead of asking why Sora bothered to impress me, "I'm probably the reason behind almost every argument you and Riku have gotten into…"

"Not all of them; but a lot, yeah. But don't be sorry about it. It's not like they were actually _your_ fault. Me and Riku were just stupid and way too competitive over everything. Actually, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have made the half-decent grades I got in school. He's always beaten me at that." He finished with a small, disappointed frown.

Rolling my eyes a little, I pointed out, "That's because you're too lazy to get all of your homework done."

Pointing a finger in my face, Sora corrected, "I _use_ to be lazy. This year I'm gonna do everything one time and done right." Retreating his hand, he added sheepishly, "Uh; with your help, of course."

"I'll try as hard as I can, but I'm not doing your work _for _you--"

"I _know_." He rolled his eyes. A minute of silence passing by yet again, Sora questioned, "So what happened here while we were gone?"

I shrugged, slumping down into the hammock as I replied, "Nothing, really. The classes changed; but the people, the buildings, the island…they're all just like you left them." I failed to mention the addition that I had made in the secret place, but that would have been awkward to bring up.

"So…You didn't date anyone or anything like that?" He asked quietly with a cross of his arms.

"No…But Selphie went through both Wakka and Tidus." I turned the attention away from me.

Wrinkling his nose, he repeated with a laugh, "Whoa, _Wakka_? Never saw that coming."

Letting out a laugh myself and twirling a piece of my hair out of nervous habit, I commented, "Yeah, me neither."

Silence.

_Why_ was this happening? He'd been gone for a year but were things really that different? Once we had a conversation, we talked just like old times but when it came to bringing up a new subject we both absolutely failed.

Exhaling deeply in his own frustration, the brunette asked in a mutter, "Kairi, have you been to the secret place at all since I left?" His bangs hid his eyes and I couldn't really see what his expression was through the darkness.

My heart beginning to pound rapidly against my ribcage, I trailed off, "Yeah…" Adjusting my head so I yet again didn't have to face him, I questioned back, "Have you?"

I heard him turn towards me as well as felt his weight shift the hammock, his voice making me shiver due to the fact that his mouth was so close to the back of my head when he answered, "Yeah. So, Kairi…Can you look at me?"

My heart literally froze and my breath caught in my throat at this demand. I slowly turned my head back towards Sora, who offered a small and comforting smile. Timidly smiling back, I couldn't decide if I was afraid or excited over where this was going.

It was kind of obvious he did the drawing and pointless of me to worry about rejection. On the other hand, he could be telling me that he did do the drawing, but his feelings had changed over the past year.

Biting down on my lip, I reminded myself, '_Just let him talk_.'

Sora reached out and lightly cupped his hand under my chin, stating in a soft tone, "I guess we're a little more than just best friends." No words managing to come out from my parted lips, I gave a small nod. Chuckling a bit at the fact that I was actually speechless, the brunette asked himself, "When did all this stuff start changing?"

"Nothing's changed," I answered, surprising him as well as myself and caused his expression to change into a focused stare as I continued, "It's always been there; everything. Just like you were meant to be a keybearer, I…" I took his hand from underneath my chin and held it in my lap as I leaned in towards him, whispering, "I was mean to love you."

And I kissed him.

Yes, _I_ kissed _him_. Even though he had been the one that was making most of the conversation as well as being the most direct, I was still the first one to make the move and that made me immensely proud of myself. …At least once he kissed me back. At first I was horrified that I had done something wrong.

Breaking away gently, Sora answered back, "Then I was meant to love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep beneath the star filled night. The stars; the _worlds_ that had once managed to tear us apart had now managed to bring us closer together than ever before. And who knew what else they had in mind.


End file.
